


Making an Entrance

by otpcutie



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1930s inspired suits, Boys In Love, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Fanart, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Includes Fanart, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Suits, art deco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Draco and Harry come out as a couple, in style. Or so they think.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble and Drawble Challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848991
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	Making an Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Discord Drabble/Drawble Challenge, January. Prompt: 'borrowed' with a restriction of 117 words and we had to use art deco style.
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> The accompanying ⭐️[artwork (drawble)](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/641076153944342528/making-an-entrance)⭐️ I made for this fic is posted to my tumblr. 

“You don’t have to do this—not tonight,” Harry spoke softly, while Draco fixed his tie lovingly and smoothed down his waistcoat ready for the party. 

Draco cocked an eyebrow, gaze full of warmth and adoration. Neither wanted to hide their relationship anymore but that didn’t mean it wasn’t nerve-racking.

They’d been a mess of nervous but giddy excitement all day, butterflies fluttering away wildly. 

“Love, could you imagine me doing this any other way?” Draco teased with a playful smirk and gave his hand an affectionate and reassuring squeeze. 

Harry’s eyes crinkled, grinning fondly. It was dramatic, bold and stylish. It was perfect. “Nope.” _And_ _I love that about you_.

Later, their friends pretended to be surprised. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
